Voices of Deception
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by Skellington girl. When Melody hears the voice of Lord Transyl in her head, Whampire tries to see why and makes a shocking discovery. Rated T for past action and violence, nightmares, death and kissing. Done as a request. No flames please. Had some help from GoldGuardian2418.


**(Here is the story requested by Skellington girl, in which her OC, Melody, has a strange feeling that a voice has been speaking to her, and that voice may belong to a villainous Vladat that was long thought dead. Melody Davis and Alexander Davis belong to Skellington girl. The Grant mansion, and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10, Lord Transyl, and all mentioned Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Done as a request, so no flames, please. A special thanks for GoldGuardian2418 for helping out with the hypnosis part.)**

* * *

**Voices of Deception**

* * *

Melody was asleep at her home with her mother, the night cool and quiet. Nothing was heard form the outside, the witching hour some called it.

But to Melody it was a night she would never forget. As she slept soundly, she thought she heard a voice. A low, evil voice.

**_~Come to me, my bride. My kingdom needs a queen.~_**

Moaning, Melody awoke and sat herself up. What was that voice? Who was that voice? She had no idea what was going on, but then figured it was just something like a dream, and that she was imagining things. "Too much scary movies." she said to herself and went back to sleep. The voice didn't return, but it would not be the last time Melody would ever hear the voice.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Grant Mansion, Rachel Jocklin had just returned home, when she saw that Melody was sitting on the couch, holding her arms and was shaking, almost as if she was scared. Rachel felt concerned as she went over to her.

"Melody, is everything alright?" she asked.

Melody turned to the 20-year-old, startled. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You were shaking when I first came in." Rachel pointed out. Melody only backed up a little as Rachel sat down next to her.

"Melody, you can tell me what is wrong." Rachel tried to tell her, but Melody stood up and left.

"I'm fine, and I don't need help." she said in a scared, sad voice as she went up to her room upstairs. Rachel could hear the door slam, and realize that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Melody. But then she thought that maybe some one else could. And that some one was Whampire.

Whampire was in his room, when he heard the knocking on his door. After dropping down from the ceiling, he went over to the door and opened it. It was Rachel.

"Rachel, what brings you here?' the Vladat asked the young woman.

Rachel went inside and told Whampire about Melody and about her shaking and somewhat scared and lonesome behavior. "I don't know why she is avoiding me, and I am very worried. Can you try to see what is wrong?"

"I will try to see what is going on. We will come down when when everything is all taken care of." Whampire told Rachel and he left to go to Melody's room.

* * *

As he slowly opened the door, Whampire peaked inside and his eyes widened as he saw Melody holding the sides of her head, covering her ears and she was whispering, 'Get out of my head'.

"Melody?"

Melody sat up straight, mostly due to shock and turned to see her guardian coming in her room.

"Whampire, why are you in here?" Melody asked.

"Rachel has asked me to see what has gotten you so scared and insecure. Melody, what is wrong?" Whampire told Melody, and Melody was a bit apprehensive at first, but then spoke in a quiet, shy voice.

"I don't know how to explain, but I hear this strange, dark voice. It was saying that I should be his bride, and that his kingdom needed a queen. Even when I hear that voice I feel cold and frightened, almost as if the voice was right in the room with me. I heard this voice every time during the night, or late in the evening."

Whampire listened and nodded when she ended. "This voice, he want's you as his queen, but he never revealed who he was?"

Melody shook her head.

Whampire then thought about it, until he had an idea.

"Well then, I'll have to use my hypnosis on you," said Whampire, as he felt very concerned about his young friend.

Melody looked frightened at the suggestion, to which Whampire noticed and sighed, moving towards her and pulling her into a comforting hug. "It will help us see what is going on, little one." he said gently.

Melody knew that Whampire would never hurt her and that he could help her, even though she was a bit afraid. "Okay," she said reluctantly as she felt the elder Vladat rub her back to help her calm down.

"Shh," he soothed her as he tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Trust me, little one. This will help." Right when he said that, his eyes glowed and began swirling. Melody was still a little scared, but knew she could trust her mentor and so didn't pull away as she felt the hypnosis begin working. Soon, she was completely under Whampire's hypnosis.

Whampire held her in his lap as her head rested on his shoulder. "Melody, who is it that you hear in your dreams?"

"Lord Transyl," she said. "I now remember reading about him."

Whampire shuddered. His enemy was scaring Melody? Wanting her for his bride? He clenched his teeth. There was no way he was going to let that creep do so. He had made a promise to Alexander and he was going to keep that promise.

Melody suddenly shivered, bringing Whampire's mind back to the present. "Melody?" he questioned quietly.

"Daddy," she said. "I see him. He's a prince on Anur Vladis and Transyl is beside him as an advisor. He's around my age, but there's war and he enters it to protect his people and his planet, but Transyl is a traitor. He now rules and orders that Dad be killed, but one advisor warns Dad and he flees the planet."

Whampire realized Melody was reliving the past and he remembered that day when Alex had fled. Whampire's father had been the advisor to warn Alexander and Transyl's betrayal and they had helped him escape, with Whampire's father suggesting that Alexander go the the Plumbers for help. Alexander had promised to do so. Melody shivered again and Whampire looked at her.

"What do you see now, Melody?" he asked.

"Dad landed safely here on Earth and he is meeting a man he calls 'Magister Tennyson'. He is a Plumber and one of the best. But he sees a young woman walking home one night while he's on patrol. He saves her," Melody paused again as this part of her dream became very clear and she could hear her father and mother talking.

* * *

_Alexander was patrolling a quiet town that was becoming quieter as the stars shone brighter. He was about to head back to Plumber HQ when he heard running footsteps. He looked and saw the most beautiful human woman he had ever seen, but then he saw a man running after her, holding something in his hand. Alexander's eyes widened when he was it was a gun and he quickly reached for his own._

_The woman ran on, her fear growing and making her confused as she was getting tired. Alexander could smell it thanks to his Vladat senses, but he could also smell the anger the man had. Alexander knew he had to act and so quickly fired a shot from his gun, hitting the gun that the man had been holding. The man cried out and the woman tried to run again, but Alexander was already there and had grabbed her, one arm holding her to him with no trouble, even though she did struggle as his other hand held his gun pointed at the man who stood before them. The man looked scared and Alexander revealed his fangs, making the man run and the woman pass out. Alexander, feeling bad that he had scared the woman when he had revealed his fangs, carried her to her home after looking up her name in the Plumber database that had everyone's names and addresses. He took her keys from her jacket pocket and opened the door, going in and laying her down on the bed in the bedroom as he then let her be and took out his badge to inform the Plumbers of the incident._

_He had just finished when he sensed her behind him with something aimed at him and he spun around, grabbing her wrists and making her drop the hammer she had been intending to hit him with. She let out a cry of fear as he then grabbed her around her waist and pinned her to him. She struggled, but he refused to let go. "Let me go," she pleaded. "Leave me alone, you monster."_

_Alexander grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I saved you from a monster," he said, his voice hurt and a little angry. She shook in fear as he sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said a lot more gentler this time._

_The woman sighed as she looked up at him. Now that she wasn't scared, she had to admit he had a nice accent and he had saved her, so he was a hero. "Guess I owe you a kiss," she said._

_He looked surprised. "I was just doing what was right, ma'am," he said as his hold loosened._

_"Yes, but you still get a kiss," she smiled._

_Alexander was sure his heart suddenly jump-started. "Well, if you insist," he said and suddenly, but gently, spun her to the side and leaned down, holding her in a dancing dip as he kissed her. She was surprised, but wrapped her arms around his neck, making him kiss her deeper._

_It was just the first of the kisses they would share._

* * *

Melody then smiled. "Dad loved Mom and they got married," she said. "I see them with me when I was born."

Whampire smiled again, remembering how proud Alexander was to be a father and had bragged all about his beautiful little girl, especially when she got older. As Whampire, Alexander, and their friends went on missions together, Alexander would tell them how Melody was doing. But one night, Alexander had asked Whampire a favor, that if anything happened to him, he wanted Whampire to protect and mentor Melody and Whampire instantly agreed.

Whampire then felt Melody shake. "He...he...Transyl," she whimpered. "He...killed Dad."

Not wanting Melody to go over that, Whampire sharply snapped his fingers, making Melody jump as she woke up. She was still shaking and Whampire just held her, letting her cling to him and cry into his shoulder as he rocked her, holding her close to comfort her. "Shh, it is over now, Melody."

"It may be over, but what will happen if I hear that voice again?" Melody asked through her tears.

"Nothing will ever happen to you, my child. You have friends and family here that will protect you, as well as me. I will never let Lord Transyl take you away from me, not while I am alive." Whampre cooed as he kissed Melody's forehead, comforting her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a hidden spaceport, cargo was quickly being stored into the ship, amongst them an old, decrepit, blood-red rotten coffin.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Ooohhhh! How is that for suspenseful, huh? There isn't any other chapters, just a short story for Skellington girl. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
